FIRST DATE! FIRST KISS?
by Korhil Tohru
Summary: The 1st date between Shana and Yuji. 1st fanfic also XD WILL HAVE SEQUEL, ANON REVIEWS AND FLAMES ALLOWED. Please read and review


First Date! First Kiss?

Hi there! this is a one shot of my favorite anime Shakugan no Shana. Its also my first fanfic! I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"Speaking"

Thoughts

---

Sakai Yuji was waiting at the train station. It was early in a beautiful Saturday morning. Usually at this time of the day he was training, either with Alastor or with Shana, but this time they were supposed to have a special training session.

"Alastor, you have any idea of what's in Shana's mind?" Asked the young man, his brown hair playing with the wind, his grey eyes shining with the morning light

"That, I do not know, but she is late" replied the necklace he had on his neck and that ran all the way to his chest.

Yuji checked his clock, indeed, Shana was late

---Flash Back---

"Tomorrow we'll have a special training" Said the young dark haired girl to Yuji when he came back for a long running with Alastor.

"Why's that?" Asked Yuji puzzled

"I have a special plan for tomorrow with you, just meet me at the train station tomorrow at this same time, oh! And please take Alastor with you; I need to do something alone before I meet you tomorrow"

---End of Flash Back---

Shana had been acting weird since the vacations finished; she hadn't trained Yuji in the last two weeks, leaving him with a series of exercises to do, with Alastor to watch him. But Yuji had the impression that she just wanted to be alone, although he wasn't sure why.

Finally After half an hour of waiting, Shana arrived with a big picnic basket

"Morning Shana" greeted Yuji

"Hi" She answered simply

"What's the basket for? And why did you asked me to come here?"

"We are going somewhere to relax and have a good time"

"And today's training?"

"No training today, to rest from time to time is also part of the training"

"Alright! So, where are we going?" Asked Yuji with a smile

"I can't tell you!" She said seriously

"Why?"

"It's a secret, but I'm sure you will like it"

"Oh…ok"

---Flash Back---

Shana were in the house having a tea with Chigusa, Yuji's mom, while the later was doing push ups outside.

"Where would Yu-chan like to go, you ask?" Repeated the question, the brown haired woman

"Y-yes, I'd like to take Yuji, I mean, Sakai-san somewhere as a reward for taking the training so seriously"

"I see, well I've heard that the aquarium is a great place for young couples, and Yu-chan has always wanted to go, but he had no one to go with" Said Chigusa while Shana blushed madly

"It's not that! Really!" She tried to cover her blushing

"Is it? Mmm…You don't have to hide it from me" she said with a caring tone

"O-ok" Shana was just blushing there, in front of her cup of tea; Mrs. Sakai took a slip from her own tea cup, and said

"Do you…want me to teach you how to cook Yu-chan's favorite omelet? So you can surprise him with some home made foot"

"Really? Yes Please!"

---End of Flash Backs---

The train arrived at the station and they got on it, chatting about small things, on their way to the aquarium. They got there in almost no time and got amused by the sight of it: It was a big building, beautifully build.

"Shana! How you knew I wanted to come here?"

"Because I'm the best" And because your mother told me

"You are right! You are the best!" replied Yuji with a big grin

Shana started to blush but she cut it with her usual answer "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Hahaha, Ok Shana"

Once they got inside it, Shana could see that Mrs. Sakai was right; the place was full of couples, although there were also some families there. Shana Blushed at the idea of them being another couple and that maybe they could come back later with their children. Her thoughts were interrupted by the grey eyed man on her left

"Shana, are you alright? Your face is all red" Asked Yuji concerned

"It's Nothing, I'm alright, Shut up!"

They walked the place seeing all the fish and little sea animals. Shana enjoyed a lot seeing how childish Yuji looked watching at all the different kinds of fish they had at the aquarium, but even Shana's eyes widened when they reached a big tunnel that had ceiling and walls of glass and had water all around and above it, with all kinds of fishing swimming over it

"How pretty" said the girl

"Yes, it's beautiful" Answered Yuji

Both of them walked side by side under the blue light that bathed the tunnel. Shana was throwing roguish looks at Yuji's hand; she wanted to hold it but was ashamed of doing so

Come on! You are the hunter of the red hot eyes, and flaming hair! You are Shana! You have done stuff a lot more dangerous and complicated than this!

Putting all of her courage together she reached for his hand. 3 inches away…2 inches…1 inch!

Yuji moved his hand to help a little kid who would have fallen if it weren't for his help, the mother of the child came running to the couple.

"Thanks" said the woman relieved

"No problem" replied Yuji proudly

Oh boy! Just my luck! I can't believe it! Shana was yelling in her mind

"Shana, is something wrong?" Asked Yuji with concern

"It's nothing"

"But it seems like something is bothering you"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up"

"Jeez, ok, I was just asking"

"Lets juts continue"

They continued walking through the tunnel, and just two steps after the incident with the child and his mother Yuji's hand enveloped Shana's

He's holding my hand? "Yu-Yuji?"

"Yes?"

"No-nothing" the girl face presented a shade of red

Together they saw the expositions, hand in hand. After a few hours of seeing everything a low grumble called they attention

"What was that?"

"My stomach, heh" replied an ashamed Yuji "Sorry, I missed breakfast"

"It's ok; I have some homemade food with me"

Yuji blinked twice "Homemade food?"

"Yes? I cooked it for today"

"You cook?" Yuji couldn't believe his ears

"Well! Maybe it isn't the best! But I think it will at least taste good!" Shana said a little angry

"Sorry I didn't mean that! Its just I didn't know you could cook"

"Wilhelmina and your mother taught me"

"And what did you bring?"

"Wait and see, don't worry you will like it. I think I saw an eating area in the map at the entrance"

They checked a map and found the food area, and walked there. They reached a large outdoor area, with tables all over the place and it had a big crystal wall full of water with living fish swimming in it

"Wow what a pretty place, it's amazing"

"Yes, it is" Said the girl with a smile, happy to see Yuji enjoying so much.

Shana took a seat at a table and started to take things out of the basket she kept with her

"You know Shana? I'm pretty happy to have come with you today; if someone would have told me the first day I met you that we would become this close as friends I wouldn't have believed it"

"As…friends" I suppose it was childish to think he would have the same feelings to me… thought the girl a little sad, still taking the contents out of the basket, finally taking out the lunch box with the food she had made, and handing it to Yuji

"Well…I don't mean just friends" Shana shot her head up to that statement "what I mean is…" continued Yuji, keeping his eyes on the lunch box Shana gave him, reluctant to make eye contact with her "is…thank you, thank you for everything you had done for me, and I wanted to tell you that I…" Shana was listening very carefully, hr hearth beating madly "I-I too lov-"

Yuji was suddenly interrupted by a big crash. At that moment both of them noticed the Fuzetzu they were in, dying everything in a crimson shade, stopping time on the world around them.

Why now?! Shana was raging. Who dared interrupt her date with Yuji?!

A huge Rynne bursted out of the aquarium wall, destroying the table where Yuji and Shana were sitting, throwing them several feet through the air. Shana incorporated, and saw the basket and the lunch box destroyed, the food was all over the floor, no longer eatable. She took a clear sight of the culprit. The rynne had long horns, red glowing eyes and a very long tail, clawed hands and feet and stood eight feet tall

"YOU..." Shana's voice was full of anger "YOU!!" her hair became red and burned with ambers, her eyes, deep red; with a move of her hand a black coat came into existence, and she took her long katana, Nietono no Shana, out of it. She walked to where Yuji was still incorporating himself, she putted a hand on his shoulder and taking a little of his own power of existence the edge of Nietono no Shana glowed with fire.

"You shall never be forgiven for destroying the lunch box it took me so long to prepare for Yuji! He didn't even have the chance to taste it!"

Taking nothing else than a swing from the katana the Rynne was utterly destroyed. The world started to move again, just as if nothing had happened. Shana and Yuji stood there, Shana her head low, coat and katana no longer visible and hair and eyes once again dark; Yuji on her side with a worried face

"Shana…" His voice also showed what his face did

"It will always be like this, there will always be a Tomogara or Rynne to break the atmosphere…" Why? why?

A tear fell from her face to the ground, the next second thousands of drops hit the floor as it started to rain. Shana ran away, as fast as she could, Yuji had no chance to chase her.

For the following hours he looked for her, madly. The rain just didn't stop in all day and it got darker and darker until night fell. Shana was on the roof of Yuji's house, she had run here on instinct, she was just pleased that the rain would conceal her tears

"Why did this happened Alastor? He didn't even took a bit of it"

"I know Shana, just...just don't hold it back. Let it out"

The girl continued to cry

"Mom! Have you seen Shana?" Asked Sakai Yuji with haste when he got home, few hours after night came in

"Wasn't she with you? Asked back her mother with a worried tone in her voice "And why are you all wet? Yuji?"

But he didn't stay to answer her, he ran out of the kitchen and out of the house, into the street and the rain. He had to find her.

Yuji came back almost at midnight, without having found Shana, the rain has already stopped a few hours ago. When her mother asked he just negated with the head went to take a shower. He got out, putted his pajamas on, and went to his room. Through the opened window he could see the now clear sky and the pale moon shinning above.

He approached to his bed and took a look at the moon.

"Shana, where are you?" He took a seat on his bed, his back to the window. After a few seconds a pair of arms embraced him from behind "Sh-shana!"

"I'm…I'm so-sorry I left you alone at the aquarium"

"That doesn't matter Shana! I was worried sick!"

"Yuji…I'm sorry!" she said sobbing and hugging Yuji closer to her and after short seconds she released the hug. Yuji turned around and saw Shana on the frame of the window, ready to jump out of it, but with a quick reaction he held her hand.

"Let go"

"No, I wont, I don't want to be without you here, by my side!"

"Yuji" To say Shana was surprised would be the understatement of the year

"If you go, I'd be very sad" he pulled Shana back into the bed and hugged her "I don't care if Rynnes and Tomogara keep coming, I'm sure we will defeat them together"

"Yuji!" she started to cry again, this time, tears of joy, for the first time in a long time it felt right to be just Shana, just a girl, just being in love, just being in his arms. With his hands he putted Shana's face in front of his

"I want you to know that…well…I'm also in love with you" he finished blushing

Shana's eyes widened as she also took a deep blush, and jumped to him, rounded his neck with her arms, and gave him a loving kiss, closing her eyes. Yuji was surprised at first but quickly answered the kiss.

After a minute they broke the kiss, and stared each other into the eyes.

"You know?" Yuji broke the silence "the lunch was delicious"

"What are you talking about? The lunch got ruined"

"Well, apart of it got saved and it tasted great"

Shana blushed before saying "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

At the next morning, after calling several times, Mrs. Sakai knocked on Yuji's door, when she received no answer she entered the room and found Yuji and Shana sleeping in the bed, hugged, and smiling. She wrapped them in the blankets and saw they both were fully dressed in their pajamas, after that she left them to sleep peacefully and got out of the room, closing the door behind her. She was smiling.

Getting closer to the man by her side Shana said, still sleeping "Yuji…I love you…"

THE END

And thats it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! YAY


End file.
